1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical and electronic rescue support apparatus, and more particularly to a portable apparatus providing a range of rescue support features for lending manual as well as automatic support to those involved in a disaster of any kind including earthquake, fire, flood and simple medical emergencies.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Yang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,280 describes a multi-purpose flashlight comprising a casing which defines a battery chamber for holding a battery set and a storage chamber for holding medicines or small accessories, a back cover detachably attached to said casing at the back which has magnets for mounting on a metal and a socket for connecting to an external power supply, an alarm and light source set detachably attached to said casing at the front which comprises a buzzer, an electronic circuit and a lamp holder for producing audio and visual signal, and a projector detachably attached to said alarm and light source set at the front and moved to control the operation of said electronic circuit.
Harshaw et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,147 describes a computerized checklist system for use in the medical field preferably comprises a checklist unit adapted to be held in an operator's hand and a cradle for supporting the checklist unit. Each of the components includes a microprocessor for controlling the operations. An optical link is provided to transmit data between the devices. The checklist unit includes suitable memory for storing alphanumeric checklist data including a sequence of checklist items.
Battaglia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,037 describes a rescue administration aid device that is portable and may be worn on a rescuer's wrist. It is operative in response to parameter entries by the rescuer according to the victim's condition to provide sequential procedural displays of medical standard rescue steps for assisting the rescuer in carrying out the correct rescue operation.
Pierce, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,385 describes a compact, portable, computer controlled device which provides timing and sequence guidance for helping the CPR rescuer remember what actions are required, and when the association tasks need to be performed. Audible buzzers, synthetic voices, and indicator lamps guide the rescuer in the performance of CPR.
Dormond et at., U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,822 describes and expert system which provides one or more suggested treatments for a patient with physical trauma is disclosed. The system includes a computing device having a memory, a plurality of data bases in the memory, an application program and an inference engine program. The data bases include graphical illustrations of different types of physical trauma, and a knowledge base which contains treatment information.
Parker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,383 describes an interactive trainer/prompter device serves to provide visual and synthetic-speech prompts to a human operative to achieve a task that requires skills that may be critical, but infrequently required. The device has a plurality of actuator push buttons and indicator lamps, and provides synthetic voice prompts.
Sinay, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,114 describes a computer-aided health care system for use by a paramedic. Findings taken from the patient by the paramedic are assigned numerical codes by use of preprinted forms. The paramedic uses a keyboard to enter the numerical codes into a fixed purpose computer. The computer compares the findings with a number of disease definitions stored in its memory. The computer then operates a printer to list numerical codes for all treatments to be administered. The paramedic uses these codes to enter a treatment and diagnostic manual which gives the name of the disease and specific instructions for its treatment, in the language of the paramedic.
The prior art teaches the use of visual and audible alarms, portable apparatus units capable of presenting prerecorded medical advice, and of lighting devices for emergency use. However, the prior art does not teach that a combination apparatus providing emergency lighting, motion sensing lighting, radio beacon, radio receiver, medical advice capability and medical and sustenance supplies storage. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.